


Twilight Twisted

by GoddessofDawn



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Edward Cullen/ofc - Freeform, Edward/OFC, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofDawn/pseuds/GoddessofDawn
Summary: I've read about situations like this, the one where a girl, a normal ordinary girl from the ordinary world ends up in the Twilight universe. I've read those fanfics and sometimes, keyword here is sometimes, I imagined what it would have been like to be in the Twilight universe.But never, never in my life did I imagine it to happen.Vivienne is your normal teenager, making it through everyday college life right? Wrong. Now she's a teenager trying to find her purpose while living with a bunch of vampires.A tale of love, loss and humour and Bella Bashing.Edward/OC





	1. Chapter 1

I never thought this day would come. So soon especially. I mean, I knew we were all supposed to die, but I never thought I would die right now, like this. Katherine was telling me, yelling at me that I wasn't dying, that I just needed to hold one for a couple more minutes while the ambulance arrived, but I could feel it. The way my energy was being sucked from me. The way every breath was more painful than the last. The way the darkness was calling my name.

What were my last words to my family? It was too hard for me to remember as it felt like my brain was lying on the floor besides me, it probably was. But I sure hoped we left on good terms. I hoped that they knew I loved them.

"Viv! Come on look at me, don't close your eyes!" I felt a cold trembling hand on my face. I couldn't feel the rest of my body, but I'm sure my back was broken, much like most of my bones, and if I even survived this horrible accident, I would forever be paralysed.

“It’s almost Halloween. Remember our first one? We had the matching costumes." She was trying to keep me awake, but I knew it would all be a waste. A nice cool breeze blew, gently caressing my face. I could hear sirens, shouting, yelling, chaos really, but it was slowly getting dimmer and dimmer until it was a distorted mess.

"Love you Kat." I slurred, my face beginning to drain of all feeling. My head was cradled in her lap, and I watched as her blue eyes filled with tears, how her face flushed and crumpled with sadness.

"Love you too Viv. I love you so much." She cooed, leaning her head down to mine. A wrangled painful sob escaped me and I let my own tears roll. She stroked my blood matted hair, whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

God, I didn't want it to be like this. I didn't want to leave her like this. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to leave my family and friends. But I knew I was going. My time was up.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to the sound of my best friend's scared, sobbing voice. My heart struggled to keep up with the severe amount of pain and blood loss. My breath grew shorter and shorter, until they stopped completely and my heart gave out.

And just like that, I died.

I felt myself slip from my body into an empty black void, unmoving and unfeeling. There was nothing around me but quietness and darkness. Is this what it felt like to die? 

 


	2. Chapter 2

I startled awake, sitting up in my bed, gasping for breath as my mind went over the horrible nightmare I had. I was walking along the pavement, about to cross when a crazy car just hit me from nowhere. And Katherine, oh God, Kat, she was crying as I died in her arms.

I looked around only now noticing how white the room looked. The unfamiliar yet familiar atmosphere made my stomach churn uncomfortably, especially after noticing the tubes and wires in my arm and the steady beeping heart monitor.

The accident was real?

But how? 

I felt around my body, relief flooding me as I could move and feel my legs. However, there was a huge bandage wrapped around my midsection tightly. I heard footsteps approach and the door was pushed open to reveal a large plump nurse. She looked up from her clipboard, surprised to se me up.

"You're awake. I'll go fetch Doctor Cullen." She quickly left, leaving me baffled. I took one more look around the room, wondering where my family was. Was Kat okay? The door opened and a tall blonde man walked in smiling. 

What?

His hair was a pale blonde, platinum, neatly swept back with a few strands falling onto his high forehead. He was pale, extremely, his porcelain skin flawless. He had an impressive bone structure, extremely attractive, but it was his liquid gold eyes that surprised me.

"Morning. I'm Dr Cullen. You must be in quite a lot of pain. You took a nasty hit." He smiled, checking the chart on the foot on my bed.

"You're Doctor Cullen?" My voice sounded so unbelievably high. He looked up at me funnily.

"Yes. That's what most people call me, but feel free to call me Carlisle." His smile returned as he smoothly glided to my bed side, checking the IV bag.

"Where am I?" I asked. I dreaded his answer. Maybe it was a joke. Maybe it was Halloween. But his smooth American voice sounded so convincing.

"You're in Forks, Washington." I must have paled or looked really ill, because the doctor who was supposed to be fictional was asking if I was okay.

"How am I here? Why me? How did I get here? I’m supposed to be dead. I died." 

"Okay, calm down Vivienne-"

"How do you know my name?" I asked. 

"I found your drivers license in your satchel." He explained, his cool hand gently pushing me back down onto the bed to lay. I took in a deep breath and tried to calm down, trying to sort out my thoughts.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"You were found on the road. It looked like a hit and run I'm afraid. And no, you didn't die. You're a fighter. We thought you would have some severe mental damage, but you're up and talking, which is very surprising." He smiled, his golden eyes soothing.

"We found your bag. It had some school books, your purse and some other strange devices-" I cut him off.

"Has anyone come looking for me?" He paused and gave me a sympathetic look.

"No, you don't match any missing person's profile. The police would like to know more details to find your family. Do you have any idea how you got there?" I sighed. My family weren't here with me. Where would I go?

"It's not easy to explain. You'd probably think I'm off my rocker, but to be honest, in a world full of the strange and supernatural, it could be a whole lot worse," I began. He looked at me funny, but prompted me to continue.

"It's 2005 right?" He nodded and I took in another breath, mentally figuring out how to word this. "I know you're a very inquisitive person Dr Cullen, always coming up with possible theories and explanations, but mine will be kind of hard to digest." He seemed surprised.

"I'm from another universe, the real world, the one where this universe is nothing but fictional, nothing but the imaginations and fantasy of a teenage supernatural romance saga." He furrowed his brow, frowning lightly, eyes searching mine for any hint I was lying.

"What do you mean?" He began writing sonething down.

"You, your whole coven of vegetarian vampires, the Quiluete shifters, the Volturi, none of this exists where I come from. Where I'm from, this was a world created to appeal to teenage girls who wanted to fantasise about hot vampire boyfriends and buff wolf shifter love triangles. Of course then there were the movies," I rambled. He had paused his writing to look up at me.

"The point is, I'm Vivienne Mercier, I'm from London. I was born December 5th 2001 and I'm from another universe. The last thing I remember was it was October 2018 and I was walking with my best friend Katherine home from a party when this car just crashed into us on the pavement. And I died." I finished.

He blinked at me shocked and confused and I sighed.

FML.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, that would certainly explain quite a few things." He lightly joked, trying to brighten the atmosphere.

"So, do you believe me?" I asked.

"Well yes, but it is quite hard to digest." He explained with a small smile. I could practically see the gears turning in his head.

"Even with your superior vampire brain?" He looked slightly surprised but quickly covered it up with a slightly unsure smile.

"Yes. I guess..." The way he trailed off and the way his eyes darted between mine, I knew what he was silently trying to ask me.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed. Plus, I'm sure Rosalie would kill me if I uttered a word anyway." I assured. He smiled, much more easily this time, but still slightly unsettled and unsure, and I couldn't blame him. A random human girl knew all of his secrets and everything about almost everything.

"Now, you know I can't go telling everyone where you're actually from. This will require some thought." He murmured to himself.

"My satchel. Do the nurses have it?" I was worried. I didn't want the whole town to know. That would be one hell of a mess.

"I kept it safe. The strange devices and the drivers license made me question handing it into police evidence. Now I'm glad I decided not to."

"Can I get my satchel back?" I asked.

"I'll get them for you from my office. But now, you need to rest while I change your bandages." I nodded and he pulled the covers back and did his job rather quickly and silently while I mulled about my life now.

"How much pain are you in?" He asked.

"None. Just a mild headache really." I shrugged. He furrowed his brow, something he seemed to do out of habit, but nodded, giving me a soft smile.

"Get some rest, I'll get the nurse to bring you some food." He began to leave but before he did, he turned to me one last time.

"Vivienne?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry. I'll sort everything out." He smiled one last time before closing the door with a soft click. I sighed again, closing my eyes for a moment, just reading how tired I was. 

* * *

 The next day I spent most of the day alone. Dr Cullen was nowhere to be seen. I asked the nurses, but even they had no clue where he was. I thought he had left with his family, fleeing before anyone found out their secret. That made me depressed.

The one person in this whole place that I knew had left.

What was the Twilight universe without the Cullens?

What was I going to do? _You could finish the job and die, no one here even knows you_. I shook off the scary thought, reading the magazine on the table for the hundredth time. The downside of living in 2005 was the lack of technology. No touchscreen, no iPads, no iPhones. Except mine, which Dr Cullen still had.

A knock on the door startled me out of my depressed thoughts and the door opened to reveal a short petite girl with spiky black hair and bright topaz eyes. She smiled at me knowingly and let herself in, closing the door behind her.

"Alice." She smiled brightly as I said her name. She giggled a high soprano voice.

"That's what they call me. You are no doubtedly Vivienne, the talk of the town." She sat on the seat next to my bed. Only now did I notice the backpack she had brought along with my leather satchel.

"The town?" I asked.

"Mysterious girl found almost dead on the road miraculously survives." I sighed, covering my face. Of course everyone would know. Bella wasn't exaggerating when she said everyone knew everything here.

"I bought you your stuff. You must feel really bored here." She handed me my bag and I looked inside to see my stuff completely untouched. My iPhone X, my iPad Pro, all my books and my purse.

"It must be hard." I looked up to see Alice looking at me closely, her smiling face suddenly solemn.

"What is?" 

"Being pulled from your life and thrown into another you didn't ask for." She explained.

"I'm sure your family knows more about that than I do," I argued.

"It's different. Everything you knew doesn't exist anymore. That's really saddening." 

"I guess." I sighed. Silence fell over us for a moment.

"Well, I'm glad you're here though. This is going to be so exciting!" She squealed. I smiled, wishing I had as much enthusiasm as she did.

"If you say so." I muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

The Chief of Police came around the next day to ask me some questions. He was just like he was described in the books and held quite a lot of resemblance to the actor who played him. He had the dark brown wavy hair and the deep dark chocolate eyes along with a bushy moustache and a slight stubble. He was awkward and gruff too.

"So you remember nothing at all?" He asked, in a last attempt to try get anything out of me. 

"No." I mumbled, pulling on a loose thread on the hospital blanket. I felt bad about lying to him. But the truth was much more twisted than my simple lies. And plus, rule number one of surviving the Twilight world was to not share your secret with anyone. I already alerted the Cullens that I knew about them, which hardly ever happened in the fanfics I read, especially so soon. So in order to protect myself and my sanity, I had to lie to the nice policeman.

"Well, Doctor says you'll be out of the hospital soon. Do you know where you can go?" He asked. I shook my head. That thought kept me awake most of the nights. Where will I go? I tried not to dwell on it. The door opened and Carlisle walked in, followed by a caramel haired woman.

"Chief, can I speak to you for a moment?" The man sighed but obliged and got up, leaving the room with the kind doctor. I hadn't looked up, but I thought the woman too had left, which is why I was surprised when she took a seat where Charlie had previously sat.

"Hello, I'm Esme Cullen, but I'm sure you knew that. You must be Vivienne." I looked up into her butterscotch eyes, marvelling at how kind, soft and motherly she appeared. Of course she was beautiful, but she gave off an air of maternal love that reminded me of the lack of motherly love I had in my life.

"You can call me Viv, that's what everyone used to." I shrugged. 

"It's such a pretty name. It's French right?" I nodded. I was born in Versailles and spent a lot of time there with my grandma, especially after some recent events, but I moved back to London for college.

"How are you feeling dear?" She asked. I felt a slight burn in the back of my eyes and a familiar lump in my throat.

"I'm okay. Just a little sore." I murmured.

"My husband says you'll be discharged in a few days, do you have anywhere to stay?" She asked the million dollar question.

"No." I sighed. She paused for a moment and I looked up. Her eyes searched mine.

"I know this may be strange, since you hardly know me," I held back on commenting on that, instead letting her continue. "But, my husband and I feel responsible over you. We were hoping you could come stay with us. Our home is open to you." She was being genuine, extremely, and my heart squeezed.

"You want me to live with you?" I blew out. I held back the urge to just shout yes and cry with happiness. 

"Of course you can leave until proper accommodation is arranged, it's just that, it feels wrong to just let you go out there when you know no one. It's up to you to say no, if it's what you want." She was nervous about my answer and my chest swelled that she cared so much. She was seriously going to make me cry.

"That's if you're sure Mrs Cullen. I don't want to intrude. I'm sure many of your children object to the idea of having me around-"

"Nonsense! They're all responsible adults and should respect our descision to let you stay. Plus little Alice is excited to be decorating your room." She brushed off.

"Thanks Mrs Cullen." 

"You're more than welcome, as long as you stop calling me Mrs Cullen." She smiled.

Living with a vampires, what could possibly go wrong? 


	5. Chapter 5

Alice was right. 

The whole town was gossiping about me. My survival was miraculous and apparently I had some sort of super human healing power because the doctors, including Dr Fang himself were surprised by my quick recovery. It was quite unnerving, almost disturbing because I wasn’t used so so much attention. I felt like a celebrity avoiding paparazzi as I hopped into Carlisle’s car, wearing a baggy sweater and some leggings Alice gave me to borrow.

Esme and Carlisle we’re finally taking me home.

Home.

 _Home_.

What a funny word.

I looked outside the backseat window, watching the surroundings blur into various shades of green and brown. The sky was it’s usual overcast grey, on the verge of raining soon. Esme and Carlisle sat in the front, making small talk and light conversation between themselves, as if giving me opportunities to ask questions. But I was too lost in my thoughts.

”So where you from? By the sound of your accent, I’m assuming London.” Carlisle looked at me through the rear view mirror.

”Yeah, Buckinghamshire, what about you?” He looked unsure of how to answer and I realised it must be difficult to answer. He put on the perfect American accent and I wasn’t sure if he understand the extent of my knowledege about him and his family.

”Sorry, forget I asked. I guess it’s a tough one to answer.” The golden eyed pair glanced at each other.

”I guess this is going to be one of the things we’re going to have to discuss. Preferably when the whole family is present.” I nodded.

“I’m from the City though.” I looked up, meeting his eyes in the rear view mirror. “It was different back then, but the part I was from is now known at the City of London,” he explained. I nodded, glad the awkwardness was over.

And soon, we were. The house was as grand as the movies and as beautiful as in the books. I felt like only a true architect could do the house justice in its description.

We walked into a large reception area with a glass chandelier hanging and proceeded to walk past a grand staircase. We made it into a  large open space, decorated with a large plasma TV, a fireplace, several plush sofas and a glass table.

The whole entire back wall was made of glass, letting in natural light that made the room almost glow. It gave a fantastic view into the lush forest in the background and I could see w stream flowing ire some rocks, between some trees.

Even as a city girl, I could appreciate the beauty of nature.

Now, if I thought the view was beautiful, it had nothing in the people dotting the large space. I recognised them all and I had expected them to be stunning, but not this much so,

Ut was easy to get over Dr Cullen and Mrs Cullen’s unnatural beauty, because I had only seen them individually. But the whole family there, it almost hurt to look at the sheer amount of beauty in one room.

“Great, she’s mute.” I tired to the blonde who had spat those words, surprised that someone so beautiful could twist their face into a scowl so ugly.

”Um, hi. My name’s Vivienne.” I blew out a breath, blowing a loose curl from my face. They were all silent and watching me. Alice looked to be jumping up and down on the spot. Jasper had his arms around his mate, regarding me coolly. Emmett had his huge biceps crossed over his chest, smirking down at me. Rosalie glanced at me in disgust, one that could rival my own mother’s, and Edward, well, it was hard to tell.

He didn’t look constipated like the actor did in the movies, but the amount of concentration on his face was actually quite startling.

I have never felt more unwelcome and uncomfortable than I have at that moment.

And trust me, with my family, that is saying something.

”I really don’t want to intrude. Sorry if I’ve caused any inconvenience to any of you.” I played with a loose curl awkwardly. Rosalie scoffed.

”Inconvenience she says. Like she hasn’t fucking turned our whole lives upside down.” Esme scolded her and she just rolled her eyes, returning to file her nails.

”It’s not like it’s a walk in the park for me, mate. It’s not everyday you die and wake up to glittering fairies and overgrown puppies.” I growled back at her. She hissed at me and we both glared at each other. But Alice stepped in my line of vision, placing a cold hand on the small of my back, pushing me along.

”Let me show you your new room.” She gave me a smile and I nodded tiredly.

Dying and coming back to life was so exhausting.


End file.
